


Ernst Robel's History of Wrong Guys

by orphan_account



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Multi, heavily based off of andrew keenan bolgers history of wrong guys video, like all the boys are there, take this!, yeah. yeah i have 0500 other wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And the one guy who might be right





	Ernst Robel's History of Wrong Guys

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I please take your order?" Ernst was tired. He hated Starbucks. Not because their stuff was bad and overpriced- but because he worked there. As the lady droned on in her order, Ernst scribbled it down in a daze. "Welcome to Starbu-" he looked up, "-uhhhhhhh," he knew this dude. Sure, he was taller and his hair was slightly tamed, and he looked more confident than he used to, but- "Moritz?" Moritz grinned, and Ernst froze. And- oh no.

You see, this tended to happen to Ernst. And it tended to happen to Ernst _a lot._ He made terrible choices, fell in love in seconds flat, and- holy shit, Moritz's eyes were bright. Ernst still remembered, obviously, Moritz in high school. Hunched over, hidden from the world, quiet and nervous. That, that was not the boy in front of him. While the old Moritz worse the same NASA sweatshirt everyday, this Moritz was dressed like he stepped out of an aesthetic blog on some shitty blogging website. He was, for lack of a better word, cute.

Again, this happened to Ernst a lot. And this was, really, the last thing he needed right now. But, sadly, he could not ignore the feeling in his chest as Moritz smiled at him, the same dimpled smile he'd had in high school. 

"-and a tall, skinny, mocha for Ilse. You remember Ilse? We've been hanging out a lot more recently," Moritz laughed, a couple of his dark curls falling in his eyes, and Ernst felt his heart drop. Ilse and Moritz. Ilse and Moritz. _Ilse and Moritz._ Why are cute boys only nice to him when they're taken? Anyway, Ernst could get over this in just a minute, they'd just be best friends again, like they used to be. Or, the less preferred route, he could fall in love again anyway. And Moritz could join the ranks of other boys that had broken Ernst's heart.

Melchior Gabor. Freshman year. Beautiful, tragic, smart, beautiful, argumentative, lazy, rude, and a bit creepy. They'd dated for about a month, and during that month, Ernst had done all of his homework for him, and had had to deal with Melchior being a total jackass for hours and hours upon end.

Otto Lammermier. Summer Camp. They were running a youth church camp cabin together, and they kissed behind trees and held hands around the fire. When the summer ended and they split into different buses, Ernst offered his number, only to get, in response, "I'm sorry, I'm just not that into you."

Billy Nolan. Sophomore year. Billy was a junior, and his eyes screamed "I'm a douchebag!" He was a sleaze. They weren't even dating. And yet, Ernst helped him with everything. They slept together, only for Billy to say, "I'm straight, so this doesn't mean anything." One time, Ernst glanced at Billy in English, and smiled. He ended up with a broken nose and a lot of bruises.

Martha Bessell. Winter Break. Technically, they didn't date. Ernst offered to let her stay for Christmas, because holidays increase tensions in domestic violence situations. Or, he thought he'd read that once. But they kissed, just to see if it would feel right. That wasn't a broken heart, but it gets an honorary mention. A few days later, she was holding hands with Anna as they all went to theatre together. 

Georg Zirschnitz. Junior year. That was the weirdest couple months of his life. Yeah, they had their happy moments, and some very, very, very, odd moments. Just as Ernst had begun preparing himself for the inevitable heartbreak, Melchior informed him that Georg was kissing Otto in the library. Well. Otto and Georg were definitely weird enough for each other.

Hanschen Rilow. Senior year. The whole year, they kissed and cuddled, told jokes and laughed, sat in trees and swam in creeks. Until the end of the year, when Hanschen was going to damned law school in damned England. "I'm so sorry Ernst," and he said it as if he meant it, "I can't be with you anymore."

Other boys were immature, they made him feel insecure, hell- one of them kissed his _mother._

Moritz Stiefel, he mentally added the name to his list. Has a girlfriend named Ilse.

Speak of the devil, he stepped up to the counter with a laugh. "Sorry, Ernie. Ilse needs her receipt early. She has to meet with Wendla- did you know they're engaged now?" Ernst stopped typing. Then he broke out into a toothy grin, sure his freckles were far from lost, like he used to wish they were. Ernst passed over the receipt, hardly listening to what Moritz was saying. But he did catch some of it. "Meet me on your break?" Ernst nodded, and Moritz smiled as he walked away. After a couple minutes, he turned to his manager and undid his apron.

"Ernst, where are you off to?" Melitta asked, raising an eyebrow with a knowing grin.

"I'm goin' on break!"

**Author's Note:**

> i ran out of boys. take billy nolan from carrie bc of andy mientus


End file.
